newlegacyincfandomcom-20200214-history
Wrestlemania XXX
WrestleMania XXX was the 30th annual virtual WrestleMania professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) event produced by WWE and newLEGACYinc that was held on November 30, 2013 at the virtual Mercedes-Benz Superdome in New Orleans, Louisiana. The event was be the first virtual WrestleMania to be held in the virtual state of Louisiana. WrestleMania was moved to November after Shane McMahon scheduled his wedding for the same weekend. Football players Hingle McCringleberry , Quatro Quatro, and Ozamataz Buckshank were shown in the crowd. Barack Obama was expected to be in attendance but couldn't attend, due to "Law and Order: SVU" being shown at the same time. In his place, his anger translator, Luthor, was in attendance and was heard screaming from the crowd a few times. This show was also on in the same time slot as TNA 's biggest PPV, "We're Going Broke," and outsold them 4 times over. It was later revealed that Vince Russo was hired on for a one-night stint with the company to help write this show. Despite making barely any money in ticket sales, the joint companies of WWE and nL made a total of $623,995,137, due to the amount of people who tuned in to see their favorite celebrities and on record popcorn sales during the extra long Diva Match. This was considered by many the best WrestleMania event in WWE history, due to Sin Cara's amazing booking skills. The Card Battle Royale Result Aftermath Directly after the show, Duel looked up what areolas were on wikipedia. Despite the crowd's chanting "Daniel Bryan" and "Yes!" all night, Daniel Bryan did not appear. The crowd bitched about it on the internet and vowed not to watch until the next show. Johnny was arrested for insider trading, but his attorney, David Otunga, somehow managed to get him convicted for the double murder of Vickie Guerrero and Brad Maddox, but due to a plea bargain, he only has to serve 90 days of community service. J222 was found with half a key of Curt Hennig (who had turned into pure cocaine), thus forcing him to compete in an "I Shit" match with Dino Bravo, as ordered by Sin Cara. When asked to comment on the match, J222 stated "Thank God Dino Bravo was killed by the Canadian mafia, but at this rate, I'll never get around to making Jeri-MAX Jerimania. Damn all that money we made!". Dino Winwood was found to have gone completely insane with multiple personality disorder, depicting Paul Heyman, Vince Russo, Aksana, and a man who called himself "Arm Van Dam". RezClown continued his successful streak of bank robberies, stating "I'm gonna use all this money on nL....And a hot tub!" After the match, in tribute to his favourite wrestler's victory, Johnny put on a bald cap and beat Debra. His penis is called Debra. Conversly Duel put on a blonde wig and kissed his Edge action figure telling him he'd make it all better, before telling me to get out of his house and stop spying it. Two hours before the event Rey Mytserio was seen outside the arena and was said to be scheduled to defeat Undertaker that night but as soon as Rey took one step outside of his Limo his knee shattered completely causing him to retire and go back to abusing his adopted son Dominic and playing WWE 2K14 stories where he faces Edge in a ladder match. L.T cashed in and became Prime Minister of the United Kingdom and King of the United Kingdom and all of the other Commonwealth realms. As Duel was effected by this cash in, we asked him for his thoughts, he replied with "Wikipedia says 'areolas' was one of Edge's favourite clothing labels. I've gotta get me some areolas!". Reception The event attendance was 1, which had broken the Superdome record. However, the crowd seemed to have been at least in the 10,000's. When asked about how the crowd looked so big, Howard "Fucking" Finkel said it was simply "a camera trick". The overall grossing of the event was $623,996,137 due to the high amount of popcorn sales during the women's battle royal. The event garnered critical acclaim, despite the inconsistent booking of Sin Cara and the death of Chris Hero. Dave Metzler rated the show a 5/5, lauding the fatal-four-way cage match, as well as the multiple Legends Money In The Bank matches. Extreme Rules Implications After the event, the following matches and angles were potentially been put into place for the next (maybe) virtual professional pay-per-view, Extreme Rules: Undisputed WWE Championship & The Million Dollar Chris Hero Batista Memorial Iraqi Championship: Stone Cold Steve Austin © vs. Edge vs. Zack Ryder w/Special Guest Referee Tensai WWE Tag Team Championship: The Bollywood Blondes (Jack Swagger & Jinder Mahal) © vs. The Band (Drew McIntyre & Scott Hall) Divas Championship/Popcorn Match: Aksana © vs. AJ Lee vs. Whoever Else Vince is into at the time The Ministry of Darkness (The Undertaker, Wade Barrett, & John Cena) vs. R-Truth CM Punk vs. David O'Tunga The Wolfpac (Brock Lesnar, Triple H, & Xavier Woods) vs. The New York Giants (Big Show, Great Khali, Kevin Nash) GM Sin Cara will also likely have some interaction with The Wolfpac after Aksana turned on him while inadvertently awarding him his new postion. This is all likely to change as Sin Cara is booking alongside Vince Russo. Category:PPV